Chiharu Harukaze
Chiharu Harukaze is a student of Hakuou Academy, the current Student Council secretary and a part-time maid for Sakuya Aizawa. She's known for her cold, serious and hardworking outer appearance. When she is working as a maid she uses the alias Haru or Haruko. Haru is very cheerful and her personality totally differs from the normal Chiharu. One of her main worries is being exposed of her job as a maid. She is somewhat of a mild otaku. Her name when written in full kanji, is translated to be "Woman with 1000 faces" which is suited to her name and personality. Story Chiharu takes her job as the secretary of the student council very seriously. She can be seen doing various tasks for the student council with Aika and Hinagiku. She seems to distance herself from her peers, even rejecting invitations to go out for fun. One day when Chiharu went home, she was informed that she might no longer be able to attend Hakuou since her father's company was going to be bankrupted soon. She then decided to find a part time job, when she passed by a maid cafe she got interested and applied. When Chiharu returned home she was told that her father's company was saved since there was a new investor, however Chiharu decided not to quit her new job. Apparently she was very good in being a maid and she was soon promoted to be Sakuya's personal maid during the days the maid cafe, owned by the Aizawa family, was closed. During the time Isumi was in the Sanzenin Mansion trying to have the soul of a maid to help a ghost, Linn Regiostar, move on to heaven; Sakuya called Haru to help her. Haru easily solved Isumi's problem with tripping by telling her to wear a shorter skirt like hers, impressing both Hayate and Linn but at the same time also making Maria slightly jealous. She also taught Isumi that the secret to being a good maid was a convincing fake smile which almost always works. During Sakuya's bi rthday party Chiharu was also present as a maid. She was at first worried of being exposed by Sakuya's other guests like Hayate and Nagi. But when she learned that they were not going to attend the party she decided to act out her role as Haru without holding back. Much to her dismay the very person she greeted next so cheerfully was Kasumi Aika, the vice president of the student council, who immediately found out her identity. She begged Aika not to expose her secret to the others, Aika agreed but proceeded to write it down on her notebook. So far Aika has not yet leaked this secret to anyone. During the school hike on Mt. Takao, Chiharu was one of the very few female students in Yukiji's class that was fit to climb the mountain. When they were near the peak Chiharu started to wonder why Nagi has not yet figured out her secret since they were now classmates. She then came to a conclusion that she was just someone who Nagi does not even notice. When Nagi made a comment on how Hinagiku has not even sweat while hiking, Chiharu responded with a reference to an anime or a manga. This quickly caught Nagi's attention but Chiharu decided to change the subject by welcoming back Aika, who got lost during the hike. During the Golden Week vacation Chiharu stayed behind in Japan, and Nagi wished that she had joined them in their trip. At the final day of the vacation, when the rest were about to come home, she went to a doujinshi convention. She ended up buying Luca's manga, "Fly Dolphin", for 300 yen. One day, Chiharu decided to rent a room at the Violet Mansion because her house got on fire when her parents were practicing making Motsunabe, making her the first tenant. Chiharu still leaves there with her part-time job as Sakuya's maid at risk. One day, when Nagi lost her "burning spirit", Chiharu invited her to a doujinshi convention with hopes of returning Nagi's "burning spirit". Quotes *(About Nagi 309) "Yeah... But... I feel that... Maybe she still has some talent." *(To Hayate) "A dream. Do you have one that has cursed you like that? Or maybe... A wish?" Navigation